1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a target-image detecting apparatus and to a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consideration has been given to the detection of a target image such as the image of a face from within the image of a subject. This enables the implementation of processing whereby the portion that is the detected face image takes on an appropriate brightness.
For example, data representing the features of a face is stored in a database beforehand and the image of the face is detected from within the image of a subject using the data representing the features stored in the database (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-216505).
In order to improve the accuracy of detection of a target image such as the image of a face, a large quantity of data representing features must be stored in the database. However, there is a limitation upon feature data capable of being stored in a database.